


Many Leaves, One Tree

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Series: Many Leaves, One Tree [1]
Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Foraoise na Beatha- Ronin's birthplace, and translated to 'Forest of Magic', made it up myself</p>
<p>Sí ghleanna- translated to 'Faerie glen', basically the capitol of Foraoise na Beatha, made it up myself</p>
<p>* Lyrics taken from 'At the Ceili' by Celtic Woman</p></blockquote>





	Many Leaves, One Tree

"MK, have you seen Ronin?" Nod dropped down beside his girlfriend.

 

"No, why?" MK shrugged. "He's probably at Moonhaven."

 

"I saw a few birds coming towards us and I don't recognize them." Nod replied. Four birds flew into view. On the lead bird, they saw a figure smaller than the others. The birds were swooping and flying in all sorts of daredevil stunts. Nod was impressed. The lead bird was the only one flying non-stunt show.

 

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" A voice yelled. "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU ACTING LIKE BUFFOONS INFRONT OF MY BROTHER AND THE QUEEN!" Nod and MK raced to Moonhaven. When they arrived they saw Ronin standing on the balcony to the Queen's Chamber.

 

"Ronin!" Nod ran up to the Leafman. "MK and I saw four birds flying this way. We couldn't recognize them."

 

"Don't worry. They're supposed to be coming. Delegates from Foraoise na Beatha are coming to meet with the Queen." Ronin said. The birds arrived and landed on the balcony a few feet away. The figures dismounted, except the smallest on the lead bird. They were dressed in very colorful unifroms, except for, once again, the leader. He was dressed like a common Leafman of Moonhaven was. The figure dismounted. It really was smaller than the others. "Welcome to Moonhaven. I trust your journey from Foraoise na Beatha was- KILLEEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" The leader had taken off his... er... her... helmet. A reddish-blonde braid fell down to just below her butt and the same shade bangs framed her palish, lightly freckled face. Bright, sapphire blue eyes sparkled as she smirked at the stunned Leafman general.

 

"Meeting with your queen, bro." She smirked.

 

"You're one of the delagates?" Ronin couldn't believe his eyes. He had left her back in Sí ghleanna, for her own protection!

 

"Yeah," she shrugged. "But, no offense bro, I'd rather be back in Sí ghleanna right now, kicking butt and taking names."

 

"What happened in Sí ghleanna? Last time I was there, it was one of the safest places in the universe!" Ronin frowned.

 

"Boggins. They swept through Foraoise na Beatha, destroying, corrupting, killing, until they reached Sí ghleanna. We were overwhelmed. Many dead, a few surving unable to defend themselves or others, but still some able to fight. I was one of the lucky ones, unharmed, strong, able, willing. I volunteered to fight. As did the rest of us." She frowned. "A meeting was arranged for us to plead for aid, we were chosen to represent Foraoise na Beatha. Inside your borders, well, we're the safest we've been in a long time." She sighed. 

 

"I'm sorry..." Ronin said quietly.

 

"Not your fault. You couldn't have known what would have happened. Like you said, Sí ghleanna was one of the safest places in the universe." She said. Nod was looking back and forth between Ronin and the leader, Killeen, he called her, as they exchanged their words and then as the group was then escorted to some chamber that they would be staying in until their departure. Ronin returned soon after.

 

"Ronin?" MK asked.

 

"Hm?" Ronin hummed, staring off into space with a troubled, faraway look in his eyes.

 

"Who was she? Killeen?" Nod asked.

 

"My youngest and only surving family member. My sister." He replied. Nod and MK were silent. "I left her in one of the safest places in the universe years ago. In the forest we grew up in, Foraoise na Beatha, there a place like Moonhaven, were the Queens and Kings live called Sí ghleanna, or if you translated it to the language you're familiar with, Faerie Glen. Leafmen from Foraoise na Beatha, or Forest of Magic, are different from most." He sighed.

 

"You didn't grow up in this forest?" Nod asked. "I thought you did!"

 

"No, Nod. Your father and Tara helped me get used to the forest when I came here years ago." Ronin said. 

 

"You said Leafmen from your home are different. How are they different?" MK asked.

 

"One thing of the this is aging and how we look when we age." Ronin smiled. "Should I step foot inside the forest, I'll seem to become younger than I look now. Truth is, time passes differently here than there, if you can believe that. There, I'm somewhere in my late twenties, early thirties. Here, I'm over a hundred years old. Because of that, we're pretty long living." He chuckled. "Also, most of us are natural born warriors. Ever since she could sit up, Killeen would try to fire a bow and arrow or try to swing a sword. Often times, when we are learning, we spar while going through the lesson."

 

"Sounds like fun... Flying? What did you do for not fighting activities?" Nod said.

 

"Most flyers start when they're barely able to sit up. I did and so did Killeen and Carrick. When Carrick was about thirteen, he could do tricks even more dangerous than you do, Nod, and still stay balanced and fire his bow or take a swing with his sword. The early start and talents of those that fly saved many lives when the Boggins appeared. We thought we had driven them out. I guess we were wrong." Ronin had that far away look in his eyes again. "As for non-fighting activities, there was flying races, foot races, swimming, lots of swimming, a thing called a ceili everynight, festivals, many, many dances, crafting contests... Things that you have here basically, but add a few more.... different.... things."

 

"Was Carrick your brother?" MK asked.

 

"Yeah," Ronin sighed. "Carrick disappeared years ago. No one has found anything of him, not his bird, not his sword, nothing. At least that I've heard."

 

"What's a ceili?" Nod asked.

 

"A dance house. You go down there with your friends, family, complete strangers and you have a good time. Very family friendly. Folk music, good food, hardly anybody ever sitting down. The music was inffective and you practically danced the entire time." Ronin smiled. He used to go to a cieli everynight.

 

"Did you ever sit down?" Nod asked.

 

"Only when I broke a bone in my leg or foot or had injured my legs or ribs. That was forced. I physically couldn't be up and about." Ronin replied. "To quote a song I once heard; 'it sounds so good you can't sit down! We're dancing at the ceili!'*" 

 

"That does sond fun." MK said.

 

"It was." Ronin said.

**Author's Note:**

> Foraoise na Beatha- Ronin's birthplace, and translated to 'Forest of Magic', made it up myself
> 
> Sí ghleanna- translated to 'Faerie glen', basically the capitol of Foraoise na Beatha, made it up myself
> 
> * Lyrics taken from 'At the Ceili' by Celtic Woman


End file.
